The strangest dream
by Alfred's Elevator
Summary: Britain offends America at a world meeting and feels bad afterword. As he attempts to sneak around to see if the words had really affected his ex-brother he falls into a strange dream, or perhaps a strange reality. Sucky summary and title. Christmas carol, Alice in Wonderland, Wizard of oz x-over. Lots of twists. Tough subjects brought up in the begining but afterwards is humor.
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction

Chapter 1

One dull July day in the year 2037 the gathering of select nations was being held in Berlin, Germany to determine solutions to the worldwide energy crisis. Another issue brought up was who would take control of an extremely large oil well recently discovered in a small country, who wasn't well known or even part of the UN. The meeting was going quite well considering no one had resorted to physical fighting. Yet. Currently some of the nations were trying to figure out a way to get the smaller country to give up fighting for the oil, and of course debating who ended up with it. They were all tired of being there and tempers were short after the two hours of non-stop bickering.

"Dudes! I know! Let's just bomb them!" The proud American shouted at the head of the table.

"Zat vill just ruin ze oil!" France countered

"Is that always your resort when you are tired of something? Just like in World War 2? Haven't you done enough bombing!?" Britain sneered. Silence rang around the small gathering of nations. America bowed his head but the older nation continued "As usual you never think of the consequences and act solely on impulse and boredom! Back then yo didn't explore the concept thoroughly enough and ended up making a huge mistake! It's just like you, think of the quickest, laziest way out and only live for the second! Just like a stupid child, you're too impatient and dull to think of something else. And furthermore-"

"Zhat's enough Britain!" Austria was getting a migraine, and the shouting didn't help. As it was the nation didn't want to be here at all, and was driven by the same reason most of the assembled countries were attending for: the oil shortage.

'Seriously, zhat's not accomplishing anyzhing, ve need to drop ze oil subject for avhile, but if more of you followed me in developing sustainable energy you vouldn't be in zis mess." Germany was tired of listening to the nations who still insisted on half or more of the energy in their country coming from fossil fuels and nuclear energy fight over the oil. Even after the tirade and sudden cut-off all the countries were still looking between America, Japan, and Britain.

"You never let anything go do you?" America got up from his chair, speaking softly and sadly. "I've already said multiple times that was the worst decision I've ever made, but you insist on bringing it up whenever you can. Is that your only goal? To point out everything I ever do wrong and hold it in front of my nose constantly to remind me of how much a failure and a child I am!?" With that he left the room, tears threatening to make an appearance.

"...I believe zhe oil issue should be saved for anozher day, if zhat's all you're here for I must ask you now to leave." Germany said, obviously distracted. Many of the gathered people followed America out the door, leaving Germany, North and South Italy, Britain, Japan, Switzerland, Poland, Finland, and Sweden at the table. Japan had his head slightly bowed and his eyes closed, still recovering from the mention of the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and Britain looked pissed still but secretly regretted bringing up the tough subject. After a bit of awkward silence Italy tried to distract everyone.

"So ve are here to discuss sun and wind energy ci? I like the sun! It's varm and nice and pretty, zhough it hurts if you stare at it to long "

"Ja, ve are here regarding sustainable energy. So Finland, Switzerland, Sweden, and Poland, you are here to help further develop the foundations of such energy in your own countries?" Germany recovered the meeting and it continued as normal, if not slightly subdued.


	2. Chapter 2

Fan Fiction

Chapter 1

One dull July day in the year 2037 the gathering of select nations was being held in Berlin, Germany to determine solutions to the worldwide energy crisis. Another issue brought up was who would take control of an extremely large oil well recently discovered in a small country, who wasn't well known or even part of the UN. The meeting was going quite well considering no one had resorted to physical fighting. Yet. Currently some of the nations were trying to figure out a way to get the smaller country to give up fighting for the oil, and of course debating who ended up with it. They were all tired of being there and tempers were short after the two hours of non-stop bickering.

"Dudes! I know! Let's just bomb them!" The proud American shouted at the head of the table.

"Zat vill just ruin ze oil!" France countered

"Is that always your resort when you are tired of something? Just like in World War 2? Haven't you done enough bombing!?" Britain sneered. Silence rang around the small gathering of nations. America bowed his head but the older nation continued "As usual you never think of the consequences and act solely on impulse and boredom! Back then yo didn't explore the concept thoroughly enough and ended up making a huge mistake! It's just like you, think of the quickest, laziest way out and only live for the second! Just like a stupid child, you're too impatient and dull to think of something else. And furthermore-"

"Zhat's enough Britain!" Austria was getting a migraine, and the shouting didn't help. As it was the nation didn't want to be here at all, and was driven by the same reason most of the assembled countries were attending for: the oil shortage.

'Seriously, zhat's not accomplishing anyzhing, ve need to drop ze oil subject for avhile, but if more of you followed me in developing sustainable energy you vouldn't be in zis mess." Germany was tired of listening to the nations who still insisted on half or more of the energy in their country coming from fossil fuels and nuclear energy fight over the oil. Even after the tirade and sudden cut-off all the countries were still looking between America, Japan, and Britain.

"You never let anything go do you?" America got up from his chair, speaking softly and sadly. "I've already said multiple times that was the worst decision I've ever made, but you insist on bringing it up whenever you can. Is that your only goal? To point out everything I ever do wrong and hold it in front of my nose constantly to remind me of how much a failure and a child I am!?" With that he left the room, tears threatening to make an appearance.

"...I believe zhe oil issue should be saved for anozher day, if zhat's all you're here for I must ask you now to leave." Germany said, obviously distracted. Many of the gathered people followed America out the door, leaving Germany, North and South Italy, Britain, Japan, Switzerland, Poland, Finland, and Sweden at the table. Japan had his head slightly bowed and his eyes closed, still recovering from the mention of the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and Britain looked pissed still but secretly regretted bringing up the tough subject. After a bit of awkward silence Italy tried to distract everyone.

"So ve are here to discuss sun and wind energy ci? I like the sun! It's varm and nice and pretty, zhough it hurts if you stare at it to long \"

"Ja, ve are here regarding sustainable energy. So Finland, Switzerland, Sweden, and Poland, you are here to help further develop the foundations of such energy in your own countries?" Germany recovered the meeting and it continued as normal, if not slightly subdued.

Chapter 2

The next morning America woke up, still slightly sad, and got ready. When he went outside then smiled at the flags and colors adorning the streets. It was the 4th of July and the red, white, and blue decorations brightened him up considerably. He went off to join in the festivities, laughing at stupid jokes and signing up for a food-eating contest later on in the day. Meanwhile Britain was stalking him with his awesome sneaking-around-spying-from-bushes-epicly-without-being-seen power, concerned America would have taken his comments extremely badly. Music in the parade marching a block or so down caught his attention. The crowd was singing along to the all-to-familiar tune.

_Yankee doodle went to town_

_a-riding on a po-ny..._

Oh, right, Americans were proud of the song originally made up to insult them. Often sung during the revolution, the song still brought up old memories in the country now sneaking around the land he once owned.

_Yankee doodle keep it up_

The music became slower, sadder, darker as Britain's vision started to blur.

_Yankee doodle dandy_

He fell to his knees,overcome with dizzyness.

_Mind the music and the step _

His eyes closed.

_and with the girls be handy..._

Britain woke up in a completely white room. It had nothing in it asides from the brit himself and seemed to go on forever. Turning on the spot he looked around for anything or anyone in the void. He stared round until, eyebrows furrowed, he made out something waddling towards him in the distance. The thing looked extremely top-heavy and waddled back and forth towards him. As the figure moved towards him Britain began to make out the details. It appeared to be the pholophiser Aristotle, riding a duck. _Wait what? What's going on here? _Britain thought.

"Who are you?" He called.

"My name is Aristotle, I am a philosopher." The figure replied

"But you're dead." The confused country stated.

"No, I'm alive. I'm just bored, I've been alone for ever so long. Would you play a game with me?" Aristotle asked.

"Um...I would be honored. What game?"_ Is it possible I'm dead?_

"I got it from Alexander. He said it's pleasantly entertaining. Would you help me set it up though? It's quite complex."

"Well, um, sure." _No, I can't be dead, this is just a dream._

"This way." Aristotle urged the duck onward. They walked for a long, long time in the nothingness, a few hours at least, until finally they came to a power outlet. It was a standard American outlet, two sockets fit for three prongs. Britain rolled his eyes at the American device and turned around to face Aristotle again, who was holding an xbox 360 console.

"Where did you get that?" the Englishman asked. Aristotle shrugged and handed the device to the brit. Britain turned to plug it in and heard the sound of stuff being set on the ground. After giving power to the console he turned and saw two controllers and a game. "_Halo: Reach_? Who told you this was a good game?"

"Alexander did, he didn't say good though. He said pleasantly entertaining."

"Whatever, ok. Let's play this and get it over with." Arthur was beginning to get impatient, as usual.

"Ok Alexander said we need to make an xbox live account first, then choose our armor color and emblem, then play." Aristotle smiled and the two began to set up an account.

After the long process was delt with the two began to play, the epic music playing. But after ten minutes of playing campaign Aristotle put his remote down carefully, stood up, mounted his duck, and urgently started yelling at it to move. The duck waddled forward as fast as it could, and the philosopher started chanting in ainchent Greek. Slowly the duck morphed into a pelican and took flight. It flew higher, straining agonized the weight on it's back. Arostotle yelled something about violent games amd suddenly as the duo reached about ten feet thundering hoof beats were heard behind Britain. Before he could turn around a magnificent black warhorse leaped over his head. The horse's rider was wearing ainchent Greek armor and a flowing red cape, he sat with excellent posture and rode confidently. As the two approached the flying Aristotle and his steed the horse took another amazing leap and the rider tried to grab the philophiser's clothes, but just barely missed. In retaliation the pelican flew up another thirty feet, turned and dive-bombed Britain's head. The country dodged it by a millimeter and whipped around to see the aerial lunatics flying straight towards a small mars(the planet) floating five feet in the air. It's diameter was as tall as your ceiling and as thy flew towards it they shrunk and shrunk, landing on the planet and now as small as a golf ball. Once on the surface the mini-Aristotle raced to a random toilet sticking out of the ground on the red planet and bowed to the porcelain god(google it). A group of tiny green things that resembled zombie people with beaks and hawk wings appeared from nowhere. Their skin and feathers were a sickly green and looked half-rotted, every one had a spear and if they were preportional to humans would be around seven feet swarm surrounded the philophiser and carried him away to a hole in the ground screching _eki eki eki! _the whole time. After the bird-men went underground the youth that had leaped Britain on his horse dismounted and approached the blond. He looked around twenty with shoulder-length brown hair and a very muscular build. His hair was messy and his clothes covered in tares, he spoke with a deep voice and smiled at the stunned mage.

"Hey, what's up? My name's Alex. The horse is Bucehalus, I see you were playing _Halo,_ that's my favorite game! Hey Plato! Come on out, let's play reach." Alex yelled to a man Britain now noticed was tied to the botom of Bucehalus. The black stallion shifted slightly as the man untyed himself and picked up Aristotle's abandoned remote. Alex picked up Britain's and they started playing, making loud exclamations whenever they died or felt they "hit that guy" and the game cheated them. Tired of the insane greeks Britain walked away back into the nothingness.

Author's note: Wow...um...interesting. This was my advice when my mom said she had to write an essay about Aristotle's raction to violence in modern video games. He rode a duck to the nearest beach, then got on a pelacan and flew to Mars to puke in a Martian toilet...Obviously the fic is slightly adapted. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. This was supposed to start out emotional and stuff but will end up humorous and whateve, may turn USUK at the end.


End file.
